Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water Revised
by Frozen Ninja
Summary: When Yuusuke returns from training he finds his young hanyou cousin who is a mage has returned. She follows him to maze castle and meets Kurama and Hiei. Hiei starts to develop feelings for her and that leads into other things. Hiei x OC, Kurama x OC
1. koneko meets fire youkai

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind And Water revised

Chapter 1: koneko meets fire youkai

Couplings: Hiei x oc, Kurama x oc, Yuusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina. 

Warnings: Cursing, violence, romance, adding of fantasy element, and adding of original characters.

Flamers: I accept helpful criticism; anything else will be torn apart and feed to my kitties.

Disclaimer: I no own yyh so you no sue.

- Koneko Urameshi

This is the revised version of Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and water

I was reading over it, and discovered plot holes and other things I would like to change. Not to mention I started it in the fall of last year, since then my grammer has actually improved ( you may all go die of shock now) and my writing has gotten better as whole. It's still the same basic thing, I just have better grasps of writing things now, and how to keep characters in well character and other such things. Also I combine things from the manga and the anime into this, because I like somethings that happen in the manga better then in the anime.

I will try to be more weekly with my chapters, I have been in car accidents , sick, and lots of catching up in school. Writers block does not help much either.

~~~~~~~~ 

A small girl growled angrily as she stood in the park waiting. The wind played with her long dark red hair that reached a bit below her waist. She didn't seem to mind the winds playfulness as she stood with her arms crossed at her full height of 4'2. Her brilliant Dark green Eyes Shown with high annoyance. She was dressed almost simply. She wore a long dark green shirt that almost seemed like a dress, since it came to her knees. She had a tight black belt wrapped around her skinny waist, a pair of dirty black pants clothed Her legs, and around her feet she wore black socks and a pair of very worn brown shoes. Her facial features almost seemed kitten like, and she wore a dark green orb around her neck, on top of the orb was a silver dragon claw. An odd feeling of wind and other elemental energy seemed to pour off the girl's small body. There was also something that said she was not a person to be messed with. She turned her head as she heard what she thought were familiar voices. She had two long bangs that framed the sides of her face and reached her shoulders at most; she also had a clump of messy dark crimson bangs that fell directly in her eyes. She seemed to make up her mind on what she was going to do and walked over to another part of the park where there were benches and a drink shop where one could buy refreshments and milk shakes. She silently crept up behind one particular bench where two 14-year-old boys sat. One had messy orangish hair and wore a light blue school uniform. The shorter boy had greenish black hair that was slicked back and wore a green school uniform.

" Yuusuke-kun. . " She said the minute she was directly behind him. Anger and annoyance very evident in her normal soft sweet voice. The black haired boy known as Yuusuke jumped almost fifty feet in the air, the other much uglier boy jumped back instead of up.

" UM Heya Kit what took you so long?" Yuusuke asked slight fear showing in his dark brown eyes.

" What took me so long is the fact that once again you forgot to give details on meeting places." The girl known as kit growled.

" I said meet me in the park. . "

" THE PARK'S A BIG PALCE HOW THE HELL WAS I GOING TO KNOW WHERE IN THE PARK YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOU. IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN READ MINDS." Kit half yelled angrily. Yuusuke blinked as if he had just realized something.

" Urameshi you don't tell me your cousin was coming back." Kuwabara half glaring at Kit who glared back with murder in her eyes. Yuusuke groaned. There was no power in existence that could make him forgot how much his violent little cousin and idiotic friend hated each other.

" Yuusuke . . I got the shakes . . " A girl a bit short then Yuusuke said walking over to them. Her brown eyes lit up when she saw Kit.

"Kit-chan your back, I'm so glad." The girl said hugging Kit happily once the boys had taken their shakes. 

" I'm glad to see you as well Keiko-chan." Kit smiled though she wasn't sure she liked the idea of being hugged all too much. " Ano . . Is your hair shorter?" She then asked as she noticed something .

Keiko pulled back from the friendly hug and nodded. " Yuusuke will fill you in on everything that's happened while you were gone I'm sure." She glanced over to the black haired boy who was talking in whispered tones with the big ugly stupid one. 

" Since when Have Yuusuke and Kuwabaka erm . . I mean Kuwabara been friends?" Kit asked glaring darkly at the ugly one known as Kuwabara.

" I'm not sure they certainly hated each other before he died, but when he came back they seemed to be friends." Keiko said smiling softly.

" How wonderful." Kit muttered under her breath sarcastically.

" What are you boys mumbling about?" Keiko asked looking over at them. 

" Uh Kuwabara was just saying about how you wanted to see a movie right?" Yuusuke asked almost nervously elbowing Kuwabara hard in the ribs.

" Oh I know a great new foreign movie. And it would be a good way to spend time with Kit-chan since we haven't seen her in so long." Keiko said happily, 

" Sounds fun long as I don't have to be near the stupid one, I don't wan t even the slightest chance that I may catch his stupidity." Kit said once again glaring at Kuwabara.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara asked angrily.

" You're a stupid ugly, moronic idiot and if you come near I assure you, you won't be having any children." Kit said smiling sweetly in an almost sadistic way.

" Lets get to that movie before you kill each other." Yuusuke said holding his head as if he had a headache.

" So How was your trip you were gone for almost three years. . .?" Keiko asked as her and Kit walked ahead of the boys. 

" Um fun. Lots . . .. Of. . Fun." Kit said sweatdropping at her lame excuse. ' If you call being trapped in eh same temple as a chaos mage who is extremely eager to make you as strong as possible fun' she thought to herself.

" Are you going on another trip anytime soon?" The older girl asked.

" No . . . not for a very very very long time." The smaller girl said looking very happy about this fact. 

" Do you train on your trips? When ever Yuusuke disappears it almost seems to be what he does." 

" Yes I. . Trained very hard. " Kit said wishing she could have trained on her own. She knew Keiko was just trying to get a conversation with her and didn't really understand the real point of fighting. Then again most girls didn't. Kit knew of only one other girl that fought . . . well and enjoyed it.

Kit frowned slightly as she noticed something behind Yuusuke. A blue skinned something.

" Will you boys stop wrestling the movie is about to start." Keiko said looking back sternly at Kuwabara who appeared to have Yuusuke in a headlock. Kit sweatdropped, she hadn't even realized they were outside the theatre. Kit glanced at the blue skinned people coming closer to Yuusuke, she glanced at him, and she noticed him nod very slightly to her.

" Uh Keiko, me and Kit have something we need to get for the movie. He has to come to." Yuusuke said in an urgent town.

" Okay I guess as long as it's quick. I'll save seats." Keiko called as they ran down t eh street Kit half dragging Kuwabara.

" What's going On Urameshi?"

" I'm sorry Kuwabaka, have you not noticed the blue skinned people following us yet?" Kit asked. The large idiot blinked and glanced behind them

" You both knew?" he asked. Both Urameshi's nodded both also looked annoyed.

Kit followed Yuusuke and Kuwabara as they turned a corner so they could fight the blue skinned people more properly.

" Don't you idiots know who your messing with? I'm Kuwabara Kazuma the number one thug at Sarashiki Junior High." Kuwabara said in a boastful voice. Once again the Urameshi cousins looked at each other and sweatdropped.

" Yeah in your dreams maybe..." Kit said sarcastically.

"I wish mother had taught him not lie." Yuusuke added.

" That too."

One of the blue skinned guys took out a knife from his pocket.

" Hay these guys are serious." Kuwabara said stepping back.

" No shit Einstein,"

" Whose Einstein?"  
  
" I'm going to ignore that you even said that period." Kit muttered darkly completely sidestepping a charging blue guy and hitting the pressure point on the back of his neck. She blinked, as he almost got right back up. She easily dodged his swipe at her and managed to jump beside Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke Any ideas?" She whispered, and he nodded.  
  
" SHOTO GUN." Kit blinked and watched as several bolts of Reiki shot of of Yuusuke's fist hitting each one of the blue skinned people and knocked them out.

" WOW URAMESHI!! That was just like a shot gun. . . ." Kuwabara said looking amazed. 

Kit's eyebrow twitched violently. " Thank . . . you . . . Mr. . . Obvious . . " Saying each word calmly seems to cause her great pain. She growled suddenly. 

" Yuusuke, Kuwabaka . . That person there . . ." Kit pointed to a man in a brown trench coat with purple and green skin. Kit calmly walked as the boys ran after the man. She seemed no reason to be in a hurry since the alley was a dead end. She paused as she heard a loud BONK that sounded suspiciously like a metal bat hitting someone on the head. As she neared where the boys were she noticed a taller girl about Yuusuke height with light blue hair pulled back in a ponytail and cheerful pink-purple eyes. This girl was wearing a red-black leather jacket, red leggings and some boots. She also was shouldering a metal baseball bat on her shoulder.

" HI THERE Kit-chan!!" The girl with pink eyes said waving to her.

" Hello Botan-chan." Kit replied calmly though she knew that calmness would soon fade. Since the only reason Botan could possibly be there would be tog give Yuusuke a mission, she refused to be left behind and she had a feeling the idiot would to.

" I haven't seen you in a long time, you've grown up to be a very pretty young girl. " Botan said smiling with almost insane cheerfulness. 

" Thank you I think . . " kit trailed off remembering the last time she had seen Botan she'd been about 5 years old. 

" Since when is that little girl pretty." Kuwabara said mockingly. Kit mentally added it to her list of reasons to harm Kuwabaka.

" Botan-chan why are you here, considering the way you're dressed, I hardly think it's for pleasant conversation?" Kit asked getting to the main point she was thinking about.

" I've been shadowing this guy for two days." Botan started to explain. " I'm sure he came from the place where Yuusuke's next mission is."

" HOLD A DAMN SECOND." Yuusuke near screamed, his cousin sighed already having known his refusal would come before information. " I just got back from Grandma's evil boot camp, and there is the fact that this is the first time Kit has been home in three years."

" If your using me as an excuse it won't work . . . I plan on going whether you go or not . . " Kit replied smiling. She knew that now he would agree no matter what if only to keep her out of his definition of danger.

" So I guess you don't mind youkai taking control over all of the Ningenkai?" Botan asked looking at him seriously.

" What's that supposed to mean? Yuusuke asked blinking.

" Koenma-sama got a message yesterday from a spy much like this one. This spy was sent from the four saint beasts in maze castle. The beats have ordered us to release the barrier that we constructed around the city." Botan explained.

" SO If Koenma such a big important person why can't he just turn down the request?" 

" Because more then likely they have a black mail plan or they have already done something to the Ningenkai. And my guess is that it has something to do with the blue skinned people that just attacked us." Kit explained calmly.

" BINGO. Kit-chan is absolutely correct." Botan said slightly cheerfully. " Come take a look."

Kit and Yuusuke watched as She showed them one of the blue skinned people, they watched in slight disgust as an insect like creature crawled out of the boy's mouth.

" That's disgusting. ." All three teenagers said at the same time.

" Those are the makaichu. The four saint beasts released them into the Ningenkai and can control them. The makaichu can sneak into a ningen's body and control them. " Botan continued.

" How pleasant . . . " both cousins said at the same time. Botan couldn't help but smile at the sarcasm trait that seemed to run in the Urameshi family.

" Is there a cure to this Botan?" Yuusuke asked looking serious.

" Of course there is helmet head. But normal humans can't see the odd skin color or the bugs, they'll just see an irrational insane in the wrong way, homicidal ningen ,right Botan-chan?" Kit asked and explained, Botan could only nod.

" What'll happen if I fail?" Yuusuke asked. 

" That should be obvious." His cousin replied softly, Yuusuke nodded weakly.

" I'm s till a bit confused." Yuusuke complained.

" Basically get inside the castle, defeat the four saint beats, and destroy that whistle." Botan said gripping his shoulder.

" You expect me to do this alon , , " His voice died when he saw the murderous look in Kit's eyes, " uh me and Kit to do this alone?" he edited his sentence quickly.

" Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Kuwabara asked angrily. Yuusuke and the two females turned to look at Kuwabara. 

" Um Kuwabara just forgot what you just heard okay . . " Botan said nervously. 

" I'm not stupid or blind." He said crushing a makaichu in his large hand. 

" I could argue that point." Kit muttered under her breath darkly.

" Anyway." Kuwabara continued as if he didn't hear her. " We all know I can see supernatural things better then Yuusuke and the brat."

Kit's eyebrow once again started twitching, because she knew her sixth sense was a whole lot stronger then Kuwabara's had ever been.

" And In case you've forgotten. I'M KUWABARA AND I HAVE A SWORD." 

" That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Kit groaned running a hand through her hair.

" Well I guess there's no point arguing with the eager." Botan said as cheerfully as she could.

" Or the stupid." Kit couldn't help but add.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Watch your step." Botan said as she opened the door to an old warehouse. 

" What are we doing here?" Yuusuke asked looking highly confused.

" More then likely the Reikai put a breach in the barrier somewhere around her so we can get into the city." Kit explained calmly her arms crossed.

" BINGO." 

" You really Like that word don't you?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Anything I can do to make you stop saying that word."  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Damn."

Kit leaned against one of the walls as Botan continued to knock on the floor of the warehouse. She sighed softly whishing she could go home to bed instead. She hadn't slept in over a month, so needless to say she was a bit on the exhausted side.

" Bingo, found it." Botan said lifting a small square of the floor up to reveal a green glowing pit.

" Tell me we at least have a step ladder." Yuusuke said looking down the glowing pit. Botan ignored him and looked over to Kuwabara.

" You know you don't have to go." She told him.

" Well in that case see ya." Yuusuke said turning to leave and soon met the floor as Botan tripped him and Kit smacked him hard on the head.

" REIKAI TANTEI DON'T HAVE A CHOICE." Both yelled at the same time.

" Don't worry about me lady . . I kind of feel like a reikai tantei myself." Kuwabara said jumping down the green pit.

" Do you think he'll be okay on his own?" Yuusuke asked glancing down the pit.

" I sure hope not." kit muttered also looking down the pit. Botan was giving them both dirty looks.

" WHAT?"

" Hold it take this with you." Botan said handing Yuusuke a pink make up contraption. Kit blinked and wondering something. 

" Yuusuke what about Keiko-chan?" Kit asked tapping him on the shoulder. The boy froze in place.

" OH SHIT. I'll just go down here and Botan can take care of this mess with Keiko Bye." he said almost diving into the pit.

" Irresponsible idiot." Kit muttered shaking her head as she walked over to the pit about to jump in. 

" Keep an Eye on him will you Kit-chan?" Botan asked smiling as she stood up.

" Since when am I his keeper?" Kit snapped and then sighed. " You know I will, he may be an idiot but he is family. " She finished before jumping down he green glowing pit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit landed gracefully behind the Yuusuke and Kuwabara who had apparently both kissed the ground.

" Do you always have to show off brat?" Kuwabara snarled. Kit rolled her eyes.

" It's not my fault you're a bid dumb idiot and I'm a small graceful agile girl. " She said sweetly.

Kuwabara growled at her and then turned to look at the castle.

" Well that must be the castle." He said trying to sound intelligent.

" No It's the hotel were staying at." kit said sarcastically.

" It is."

" No I was being sarcastic."

" Oh . . . Hey . ." 

" CAN WE GO ALREADY?" Yuusuke half yelled. 

Kit suddenly frowned. " Yuusuke I can sense something coming towards us." She whispered standing close to him.

Kit yelped as hand a covered her mouth and pulled her back. She growled and bit her attackers hand and elbowed them very hard in the ribs. Once she was free she could tell that small apparitions clothed in gray cloaks surrounded her. She glanced at Yuusuke and Kuwabara who were both surrounded by the same apparitions.

Kit growled angrily and summoned her Naginata. The pole to her Naginata was 5 feet long and painted jet black. The curved blade at the right end of the pole was almost 18 inches long. She thrust the Naginata forward, practically spearing one of fugaki clean through the heart. She easily withdrew the blade and spun in a circle, her Naginata cutting through several of the Fugaki. Almost the second the ones that had been surrounding her been killed, more tackled her from behind. She opened her mouth to shout a spell but several hands covered her mouth preventing her from chanting the spell. She gripped her Naginata tighter trying to slash at them but some of the fugaki gripped her arms, other slashed at shirt. She bit as many in the hand as she could.

" KITTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She could her Yuusuke's voice call for her but she knew that she couldn't really help him and that he was surrounded by just as many fugaki as she was so it was impossible for him to possible helping her. Kit growled having no choice she released a large amount of youki from her body. Her human ears disappeared into kitten like ears at the side of her head. A long reddish cat tail was now visible from beneath her very long shirt. She growled managed to kick on of the fugaki off of her. Only to be tackled by another.

' How many of these bedamned things are there?' She thought angrily to herself. Her eyes widened as she saw a sword completely cut in half the fugaki that were stopping her from breathing. The rest of the fugaki cowered as they noticed a figure dressed similarly to them standing above her. She gritted her teeth and kicked the remaining ones off of her lower half and sat up coughing from lack of breath. She peered up at the figure dressed like a fugaki. He was taller then the apparitions that had attacked them. She must have reached his shoulders at most, the thing that startled her the most were the deep crimson eyes that she could see from beneath the cloak. She glanced out of the corner of her to see that a Fugaki even taller then Yuusuke and help him and Kuwabara.

" It seemed as if you could use a hand." An almost femine voice said from the really tall fugaki.

" Hn . . If you couldn't handle even these weaklings. There are going to be some serious problems." The fugaki standing over Kit said darkly. His voice was calm, dark and at that moment he sounded a bit annoyed or bored, possibly even both.

" Do I know you two? You seem familiar." Yuusuke said Kit blinked rapidly as both fugaki tore off their cloaks at the same time. The one standing over her was about 5'0 tall. He wore a long black cloak, black pants and black boots. The only part of his attire that wasn't black was the white sash around his neck and his white bandana that kept his bangs out of his eyes. His spikey blue-black hair seemed to defy gravity, and there was a white star streak that ran through his hair as well. His deep crimson eyes were regarding her with interest. The other boy was a hit taller then Yuusuke and had long black hair that had a reddish tint to it, and pretty lavender eyes. He wore a rose red school uniform. At first glance she would have mistaken him for a girl, but there was no doubt looking at him closely that he was male.

" Kurama!!! Hiei!!!" Yuusuke exclaimed now recognizing them.

" Hello." The tall boy named Kurama said politely.

" What are you doing here?" Yuusuke asked grinning.

" Even that fool Koenma could see that you would need some help." The one by Kit known as Hiei said holding out his hand to her while slightly glaring at Yuusuke. Kit blinked several times before she realized he was helping her up. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

" Thank you.." She said softly, he nodded in response.

" He has assured us that our records will be cleared if we assist you in this mission." Kurama explained.

" Right Kuwabara this is Kurama and the short guy over there is Hiei." Yuusuke introduced them.

" A pleasure . . ." Kurama said pleasantly.

" I'm not sure I get what's going on. But the help sure is welcome." Kuwabara said grinning widely as they walked over to where Hiei and Kit were standing.

" Help is not the correct word, I'm only here for the treasure." Hiei said crossing his arms.

" Say what you wanna fight or something?"  
  
" Lets avoid fighting your not worth it,"

" WHY You." kuwa snarled and attempted to punch Hiei. Hiei dodged easily, Kit blinked and swore as she barely dodged the clumsy idiots punch.

" Watch it baka, you almost hit me damn it." She growled slamming her foot down hard on his hands. He gave a sharp yelp of pain.

" You detective are another story. Take this as a warning, once this is over I will have my revenge on you one way or another." Hiei replied stepping back to dodge another one of Kuwa's punches.

" That's fine by me three eyes." Yuusuke said smiling calmly.

" Yuusuke before we continue any farther may I ask a question?" Kurama asked. 

" Sure what?"

" Who's the young lady that you brought with you?" Kurama asked gesturing to Kit.

" What lady?" Kuwabara asked, Kit's eyebrow twitched violently. Yuusuke already knowing what was going stepped away to let a fireball fly straight into Kuwabara.

" Baka baka BAKA . . " kit growled twitching like mad as Kuwabara ran around them in a circle trying to put the fire out. 

" I'm Urameshi Koneko. Just call me Kit." She said gritting her teeth in an attempt not to harm Kuwabara even more then she already had.

" KONEKO." Kuwabara yelled loudly looking a bit more then slightly crispy. " Your name is Koneko, that's so cute."

Kit's eyebrow twitched dangerously. Yuusuke tore behind Kurama.

" Yusuke what are you doing?" The tall boy couldn't help but ask.

" I don't want to get in the way of her mallet." he muttered darkly.

" I still wonder why Urameshi brought you along it's not like you can fight." Kuwabara said mockingly.

Kit smiled sweetly and summoned her Naginata gracefully swinging it lightly at Kuwabara cutting of a few strands of his hair that fell in front of his face.

" You were saying Kuwabaka." She smiled innocently.

" Kit-san you said your last name is Urameshi correct?" Kurama asked apparently slightly confused by something.

" Yes. I'm his cousin." she explained motioning towards Yuusuke. " I'm younger then him by a year and a half."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Kit-san." Kurama said smiling at her.

" And you as well Kurama-san." 

" Hnn. . . Interesting Kitten." Hiei muttered smirking as he started to walk off towards the castle.

Kit blushed bright red.

" You should be honored. I think he likes you. He doesn't like many people." Kurama said chuckling at the young girls blush.

" Hey brat . . .?" Kuwabara started to ask something she glanced at him waiting for a really stupid question. " Why do you have a tail and weird ears?"

" I'm half cat demon moron." She replied crossing her arms, thinking that the answer should have been obvious.

" How long have you been half demon?" He asked his eyes wide.

" Since the moment I was born brainiac." She replied sarcastically.

" Hey your breasts got bigger." Kuwa said staring at her chest. Kit's eyes grew dark one almost turning completely black.

" DIE." She yelled as she sent another fireball after him.

" Well isn't this the perfect team." Yuusuke said grinning.

" It would be without the damn idiot." Kit snapped and stormed off. 

Kurama smiled and followed her. Yuusuke followed dragging a nice and crispy Kuwabara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Magic isn't complicated

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind And Water revised

Chapter 2: Magic isn't complicated

Couplings: Hiei x oc, Kurama x oc, Yuusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina. 

Warnings: Cursing, violence, romance, adding of fantasy element, and adding of original characters.

Flamers: I accept helpful criticism; anything else will be torn apart and feed to my kitties.

Disclaimer: I no own yyh so you no sue.

- Koneko Urameshi

Special Thanks to Kat Reverie and Ocaria Iel

~-telepathic thoughts

Reviews:

animechick8-

You're right about the errors in both spelling and grammar. I'm a lazy butt and don't like editing. I'll edit the chapters one day when I'm bored. 

Gomen nasai if the spelling errors are an inconvenience

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall dark figure landed gracefully on the balcony of an ancient castle. His wild dark blue hair was slightly long reaching to the middle of his back and braided back. His dark skinned elven ears twitched lightly. He stood up after a second, his dark blue eyes closed. He was cloaked in pure black elven robes.  
  
" Where in the hell have you been?" A strict voice snarled at him from the darkness. The blue haired dark elf yelped and cowered from the small figure that stepped out of his shadows.  
  
" Um Hey sis..." He stuttered holding his braid protectively. His sister Mura had a tendency for cutting off his braid or setting it on fire. And he liked his braid.  
  
" Someone you know is in trouble . . " She said grinning wickedly at him. He whimpered uncontrollably then blinked.  
  
" Someone I know . . . who?"  
  
" The hanyou in your class . . . . I think her last name is Urameshi."  
  
" CRAPPP I gotta go bye Mura-chan." he tore off the wall falling into the dirt below.  
  
" idiot" Murasaki muttered before walking into the elven castle.  
  
~Ano….. Mura-chan what is she in danger from?~ She heard her older brothers spacey voice in her head.  
  
~What she is always in danger from Necromancers idiot~   
  
~ crap I got get back to Tokyo on the double byyyyyeeee~  
  
~ Tadasuke wait she's . . . . . . ` Mura smacked her head . "……in the makai. Whatever he can get himself burned to death for all I care."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit growled as her hair blew lightly into her face as she fought off more fugaki , a light trail of blood running down her face and arms due to the scratches she had received. Her eyebrow twitched lightly as more and more fugaki seemed to attack her. Her and Hiei being the fastest people there had been sent ahead to see if there were any more fugaki or other opponent standing in there way of actually getting to the castle and what do you know? There were more gray midgets. Not like She should be calling anybody a midget considering she was legally one, not that she payed attention to Ningen laws. 

She sidestepped a charging fugaki and gracefully brought her naginata down on his back in an arc. She sighed wiping sweat from her forehead, her messy bangs sticking to her forehead. Her right ear twitched as she heard a sound behind her and turned just in time to see Hiei's sword cut a fugaki in half. She nodded her thanks gripping her naginata harder.   
  
" Your a decent fighter . . " She heard his dark voice growl into her ear . . . he must have been right behind her, they were practically back-to-back. It made sense nothing could attack either of them from behind then.  
  
" Thanks comes from having a psycopathic chaos mage for a teacher, paticulery when she believes in achieving both great physical strength along with magic strength." Kit said grinning cheerfully. He chuckled lightly  
  
" hard training?"  
  
" Do you normally learn how to use street fighting and thief tricks from magic teacher."  
  
" I suppose not . . . you're a mage?" She could sense there was more to that question then was apparent on the surface, well that and Hiei didn't seem like the kind of person to ask questions without a reason.  
  
" Yes . . . I'm a dark shaeman. In other words a dark elemental mage with the abilities of a shaman, like communicating with spirits and being able to seem them as such. It also allows me to assume an astral form; basically I can be a ghost without actually being dead. " She explained fending off her attackers. " You also probally noticed that I have just enough reiki to be alive."  
  
" Yes . . . . You seemed at first glance to be even weaker then that idiot ningen." it didn't take a brain for Kit to figure out he was talking about Kuwabara.  
  
" Yeah . . . . . " She wasn't happy about that either. " I'm weaker then him on another aspect other then reiki, and that's in the physical strength area. I'm not sure how much you know about mages, but its very very very very rare to find mages with an overall great strength well mages with great amounts of magic, I think my sensei may be one of the only ones who has a shitload of magic and strength. So on the basic scale I've got really good strength for a human female meaning I could easily break someone's jaw." her tone implied that she'd done that several times. " But compared to other hanyou's, I'm on the weaker side of the scale and I'm sure I don't need to explain were I'd be on the youkai scale." she paused.   
  
" A mages physical strength depends on how great their magic is in other words."   
  
" Perfect way to put it and much simpler then all that crap I just said." She was still smiling.   
  
" You said dark right?"  
  
" Oh right . . . . For mages there are three types of force most mages can have, Light, equal, or dark. For elemental or destructive spells dark is more powerful and for healing spells light is more powerful or holy spells. Equal just means there is equal power in all spells. All white mages are light meaning any destructive spells they know are pretty much equal or crap and nothing to worry about. Black mages are always dark and usually need amplifiers for healing spells. There are all types of mages. It'd probally take me several hours to go over each one and how the three forces affects them. Shaemanism is one of the few magik's were it's better to be a dark then a light force, there is really no equal force. Basically there are dark elements and light elements, the dark does more damage. . But they are more in tune to the true nature of the elements so their healing which is ment to help heal the planet and stuff like that is stronger not to mention a Shaemans oppiste magic is necromancy or pure ilegal destructive force that eats away at things and rots things. So destructive in this case is better. Not to mention Light shaemans have shit personalitys, there all perverts most of the dark ones are to but they are a bit more descrete about it."  
  
' Event the females?" Hiei sounded slightly suprised. Kit blinked then realised she'd forgotten something.  
  
" There are very few female Shaemans, I'm the first one in several thousand years, and while other mages can use shaeman spells they still arn't shaemans. Like I can use white magic with the help of a whole lot of amplifiers, and I can use black mage and other types, but that doesn't make me a white mage or a black mage. Like how I can use summoning spells but I'm certainly not a summoner. Most mage types have a guild that's were you can really tell how their powers are divided." Kit blinked and blushed bright red.   
  
" Sorry about that." She said hoping her bangs covered her face or at least her eyes, her face a bright crimson. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
" Why?" He asked sounding confused at why she was apologizing. Kit glanced around . . . All the fugaki lay dead around them in a field of small gray badly bleeding bodies.  
  
" erm I sort of started babbling . . . I tend to do that if someone gets me started on the subject. "  
  
Hiei merely shrugged " it's fine the information was useful. If I had wanted you to be quiet I would have told you." She couldn't help but smile at that.   
  
Kurama was the first to catch up to them, Yuusuke and Kuwabara caught up minutes later.  
  
" I hope you weren't waiting long?" Kurama asked smiling he looked winded along with the other two ningens.  
  
" Nope not at all." kit said grinning realizing she had no idea how long they'd really been waiting. her sense of time was bad but nowhere near as bad as her sense of direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blue haired elf known as Tadasuke sighed as he collapsed on a random street in Tokyo. He had no idea where he was. He'd had no idea where his apartment was, he had never been to Urameshi-san's apartment. he'd been trying to make friends with her since she entered the school. But she was either dead to the world or he was dead to the world and then she seemed to have disappeared for three years. Mura had hacked into the schools computer to find that she was returning tomorrow, but there was something else she was going to tell him . Or more something she yelled after him. Something about the makai. But the only problem was he had forgotten what the heck a makai was. He shrugged he'd figure it out at some point. he patted the gun that was in his pocket. he had changed into the Sarayashiki junior high uniform. The normal dark blue uniform that every male except Kuwabara and Yuusuke wore. He shook his head trying to keep his attention center. he wondered where Urameshi-san was . he blinked realizing he had no idea what her first name was. Every one called her Urameshi or what was it Kit - he thought. Wow he had actually thought something, that was cool. He shook his head.  
  
" NOOO must concentrate." he yelled at himself banging his head on the cement. He looked up , his sense of smell had caught something. he was outside a bakery and there was bagel in the window.  
  
" Ooooooooh bagelllllllllllll" he smiled happily.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit blinked several times as she looked at the entrance to the castle. It was unappealing and to an average person scary. She was by far not an average person, and she was rather happy about that.   
  
" Well this looks pleasant." Yuusuke said sarcastically his hands in his pockets.   
  
" Sometimes you must take a risk to go further." Kurama said calmly, he seemed like the kind of person who rarely lost his cool. But then again people at school said that about her, and she had a rather explosive temper. Explosives were nice.  
  
" I say we make them come here and fight us." Kuwabara suggested. Kit groaned, she summoned a slight bit of wind energy at the tip of her finger making it glow a slight dark green.

" That's the strategy of a fool." Hiei muttered darkly, and Kit agreed with him on that fully.   
  
" Why You . . . . ." Kuwabara never finished his sentence as Kit sent the wind magic around her finger at his feet sending him flying forward and fell flat on his face. Yuusuke grinned catching Kit's look.  
  
" Why what a good idea Kuwabara and so brave of you to go ahead of us. " Yuusuke said walking past him.   
  
" And be a human shield the only thing he's good for." Kit snickered evilly. She knew that every one but Kuwabara knew that was here, Yuusuke had recogonisied the spell, and if Kurama and Hiei couldn't see the magic residue on her finger they were blind. Once they had reached the end of the corridor Kit found herself looking up at a giant golden eyeball with yellow skin, bat like wings and several tenticles.   
  
" Welcome to Maze castle. All visitors must be tried by the gate of betrayal," the eyeball said though how it talked was a mystery since there was no mouth in sight.  
  
" AHHH it talked." Kuwabara gasped with extremely wide yes. Kit heard Hiei scowl darkly above her and glanced up. She then realized she was standing right next to him. How had she failed to notice that before?  
  
" What the hell does that mean?" Yuusuke asked and Kit smacked herself in the head. He always had to ask, always and when he did, it usually didn't have a good nice pleasant answer.

The flying eyeball with tentacles flew over to a switch on the wall in front of them and used one of it's many tentacles to pull it down. The corridor around them began to tremble.  
  
" Urameshi . . .. Why did you have to ask that?" Kuwabara asked him, Yuusuke merely blinked and shrugged.   
  
" ABOVE." Kurama shouted noticing how the ceiling seemed about to fall. And in the next second it did, Kit puts her hands up at the same time as everybody else just barely managing to stop it from crushing them.   
  
" Do you feel it?" The gate is highly sensitive and measures out perfectly to the group's strength, a nd if one-person slips up, and the gate will crush you. Only on will survive and that is the person who betrays the rest and only that person deserves to make it into maze castle." the flying eyeball cackled at them.  
  
Kit gritted her teeth in pain, but then an odd thought crossed her mind.  
  
" Roasty eye . . ." She said giggling softly trying to take her mid off the extreme pain in her arms. She knew anybody that heard her was giving her an odd look. She blinked d as the eye thingy started talking to them again or more like cackling at them, it was strange that she could barely make out what he was saying. She cursed softly under her breath as she realized she was having a dizzy spell. It was normal when she hadn't slept in a long time but as usual it was happing at the worst time possible. 

" Damn can't hear what's going on sound fuzzy." her ears had flattened against her head blocking out even more sound.   
  
" Hiei GO NOW." She heard Yuusuke yell and felt him release a large amount of his Reiki to support the ceiling, seconds later she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and felt her body being thrown over a shoulder. She blinked and looked up and found herself looking at Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama struggling to support the wall. She realized where Hiei was the second she realized there was a hand on her butt holding her firmly in place. 

She squirmed slightly feeling a deep blush covering her entire face. She wasn't uncomfortable and that's what bothered her allllot. 

" Hiei what are you waiting for pull the damn lever." Kuwabara yelled, Kit then realized that the fire youkai was hesitating. 

" No Need to rush my friend, what have they ever done for you. Come with me and I'll lead you into the castle. The saint beast will gladly welcome you into their circle and together you can rule the human world. And of course you can bring that lovely little hanyou, I'm sure the saint beasts could make use of her." The eyeball cackled at him looking at Kit with a lecherous Look in his one gold eye. The little hanyou paled but growled anyway, keeping her fear to herself and hoping Hiei nor the eye thing noticed. Kit glanced back at Hiei and noticed he was smirking though she was sure she could see a hint of anger in his eyes. He turned around to face Yuusuke and the others chuckling evilly.   
  
" Good beside the boulder would have crushed you anyway." The eye thing said turning away, seconds later she fond her face pressed against Hiei's chest she glanced up and back as He slashed at the eye with his sword. He landed gracefully on the ground; at some point a hand had wrapped itself around her waist to support her. She could hear the boulder the eye ball had spoke of coming crashing down towards them, not that she could see the only thing in her vision right now was the black of Hiei 's cloak. She heard screams of her and Hiei's names when the youkai jumped holding her against him and landed on top of the boulder. 

" Tell your masters that's it's not to late to beg for mercy." Hiei said glaring at the twitching bloody eye. Kit grinned happily suddenly and uttered one word.   
  
" BOOMIES" the bleeding eye thing caught on fire and screeched flying off to a tower leaving a trail of burning body parts behind. She heard Hiei chuckle softly at her spell as he jumped down still holding onto her.  
  
" That was some pretty good acting." Yuusuke said grinning at them both. Kit sweatdropped, she had a feeling, a very strong feeling that wasn't acting in the least. 

" I wasn't acting. I only helped you because I might need your help. " Hiei said coldly and gently released his hold on Kit, the small girls face was practically on fire. Kurama gave an amused look at Hiei and the glanced at Kit an odd smile on his face.

" I still don't understand why anybody would save an unattractive pipsqueak." Kuwabara said glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and ignored him still attempting to get her face back to its normal color.

" I think she's very attractive." Hiei said as he walked off. That did not help as Kit blushed if possible even redder.   
  
" Erm right well erm. . Lets get going " Kit stuttered and walked out of the room.  
  
Kurama chuckled lightly smiling thoughtfully.  
  
" Something on your mind Kurama?" Yuusuke asked noticing this. Kurama shook his head.  
  
" No . . . I was just thinking of something I'm planning to do after this is over."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" I can't exactly say." He said smiling and walked off into the next room where Kit and Hiei were. Yuusuke blinked and shrugged and followed.

" HEY WAIT UP GUYS." Kuwabara yelled practically being left behind.


	3. Red Hair, Blue Hair, and Pink Hair?

Chapter 3: Red Hair, Blue hair and ... Pink Hair?

Couplings: Hiei x oc, Kurama x oc, Yuusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina. 

Warnings: Cursing, violence, romance, some sexual scenes in later chapters ( one would normally thing that would be included in romance and the R rating but oh well) Randomness and insanity, adding of fantasy element, and adding of original characters. MUCH KUWABARA BASHING.

Flamers: I accept helpful criticism; anything else will be torn apart and feed to my kitties.

Disclaimer: I no own yyh so you no sue.

Please ask me for permission if you would like to Use Kit or any of the other original characters. Also please ask if you want to use any of my concepts ( dark shaemans, chaos mages.. ect. ) I'll say yes more then likely but I would like credit for my ideas.

Special Thanks to Kat Reverie and Ocaria Iel

~-telepathic thoughts

Note- I'm trying to keep before chapter notes as short as possible

Also I reply to reviews if there is something I need to clarify (like my laziness and grammar and spelling issues) or there is a question that some one asks. 

Oh Yeah and if anybody has any ideas feel free to tell me in reviews or email and if you have questions feel free to ask ^__^

Another Note- In chapter one there were quite a few errors as I was bored and decided to read over it. For one there were small spaces and such, which I have fixed. There was also the only major error that I don't know how did was the fact that I typed that Kit was 4'5 when she's actually at this point 4'3. Gomen nasai about that

One more major note: this will be the last update for either a few days or a few weeks.. My phone and Internet will be cut, and as soon as my mom can pay for it I will be updating . I'll work on the next chapter even while I don't have Internet and will hopefully be able to update as soon as my Internet is returned to me. Shouldn't be longer then a month, god I hope it's not a month I'll die if it is .

**__**

-Koneko Urameshi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit's dark emerald green eyes glanced around cautiously looking for any small signs of movement among the dark hall they were walking through. She walked quietly between Hiei and Kurama, she was obviously trying to distance herself as much as possible from Kuwabara. she sighed as she eyed Yuusuke's hair, really wanting to set it on fire though she knew she couldn't. She couldn't for the same reason she couldn't torture Kuwabaka they all needed to be in the best of health, even if one was a moronic, ugly, annoying idiot.

A loud ringing sound went off , coming from Yuusuke's pocket. Kit growled in annoyance when Kuwabara screamed. If he screamed like that again shed go deaf or damn close to it.

" Will you relax Kuwabara. It's just the communicator Botan gave me." Yuusuke said calmly taking out the pink make up compact he had been given earlier. Kit coughed trying not to giggle at the idea of what normal people would think if they saw Yuusuke holding that. 

" Why Yuusuke I didn't know you were into make up?" She asked teasingly and when he glared at her she grinned widely. She watched as he flipped the compact open and Botan's face appeared where there would normally be a mirror of some sort. The second Kuwabara noticed Botan he gave a loud yell.   
  
" BOTAN-CHAN !!!!!!!" he said happily rushing over to Yuusuke and causing him trouble, Kit had stopped paying attention to them, she was twitching while holding her kitty ears in pain.   
  
" stupid, ugly, moronic, asshole that deserves to be burned and then dropped into a volcano and then.." her low angry muttering soon turned into an odd language that was clearly magical. Her tail began to twitch violently the fur covering it standing on end. Kurama blinked and laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and yelped when his sleeve caught on fire. Yuusuke finally closed the compact just as Kurama had finished patting the fire out of his sleeve though the edges were now slightly singed. Yuusuke turned to them ignoring Kuwabara who had received several facial bruises.   
  
" lets go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

In the Ningenkai:

Tadasuke happily smiled down the delicious looking bagel in his hands. Seconds later a baseball bat came in contact with his head.   
  
" Noooooooooo……..my bagel……." He cried before he fell backwards and out cold. Botan 's eyes blinked down at him , she laughed nervously. As she slowly backed away from the unconscious blue haired elf.

" oooooops…..he wasn't infected." She giggled nervously then turned around and calmly walked away whistling. She was obviously pretending she hadn't knocked him out at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit suddenly frowned worriedly as she picked up an annoyingly and oddly familiar magic signature. She rubbed her temple in worry hoping the signature didn't belong to who she thought it did.

" Kit-san may I ask what's wrong?" She heard a soft voice in her left ear, she glanced up at Kurama.   
  
" Nothing's wrong…. There's no point in asking." She lied to the best of her ability. He smiled easily seeing through her lie.

" really you seemed distracted by something?" He asked trying a different approach.

" not.. Really…." kit was obviously not very good at lying about things that were really bothering her..

" Worrying about boys?" he asked almost randomly, she did a classic crash.   
  
" What the hell kind of question is that?" She asked a light pink blush tinting her cheeks.   
  
" I'll take that as a no." Kurama smiled in Hiei's direction noticing how carefully the fire youkai was listening to their conversation. 

" No I have never shown an interest in boys especially human boys. They think more with their pants then their brains, but then again so do a lot of demons .Also before you ask… I don't have a boyfriend either, and if I did Yuusuke would probably have killed him already." She said calmly trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing and could feel Hiei's eyes on her.

" What do you mean?" Kurama asked blinking.

" Yuusuke really overprotective , almost to the point it's ridiculous." kit said eyeing her cousin who was talking about something with Kuwabara. 

~ Well she's not taken so you have a chance.~ Kurama said to Hiei telepathically as they continued walking.

~ what do you mean kitsune?~ the fire youkai replied in the same manner.

~ Your attracted to her…. And you obviously can't deny she has an interesting personality.~

~ …… she's pretty… yes…but that means nothing … it's obvious to anybody but that idiot~ he was obviously referring to Kuwabara.

~ hm… true… but you wouldn't have saved her if you were just attracted to her..~

~ .. She's the weakest of us physically, if I hadn't done that she could have seriously injured herself. It would be a weak point for us… one of us would have to be protecting her constantly… it's not a problem that is needed.~

~ oh really? Then why may I ask did you get so angry with the way the saint beast eye minion looked at her and why did you obviously enjoy being in such close contact with her? ~

~ baka kitsune… you're looking into this too much…~

~ I suppose I Am.~ Kurama smiled in a way that clearly said he was planning something~

~ ….what are you scheming?~

~ nothing at all ,you don't have to believe me on that Hiei.~ Kurama closed the telepathic connection as Yuusuke turned to him to ask a question.

" Hey Kurama, do you know anything about these saint beasts?" He asked.

Kurama shook his head. " Not much is known I'm afraid… after the barrier was put up. The reikai's intelligence virtually disappeared. The only thing I can really say is that when you see their bodies you may be very surprised."

" YOU MEAN TERRIFIED DON'T YOU." A loud voice rumbled through the dark hall. Kit stiffened , her ears and eyebrow twitching crazily.

" What's wrong Kit-san?" Kurama asked worried.

" On nothing, just all the loud sounds and completely unnecessary yelling…." She gave Kuwabara a dirty look. " are making my ear ring." she finished growling rubbing her poor ears with the soft palms of her hands. 

" I can understand that."

" Of course you can, you're a kitsune." She rolled her eyes and followed Yuusuke and Kuwabara into the next room. Kurama blinked and looked to Hiei who merely shrugged. Then they both followed her into the room.

They all glanced around the round room they now found themselves in. Kit narrowed her eyes glimpsing a large stony figure in the darkness of the room . Yuusuke took a torch from off the walk and threw it forward, revealing the stony creature she had managed to glimpse. She had the strong urge to hid behind someone, big tall things had always frightened her to a point. The minute he had come into complete clear view , she clamped her over her ears just in time to save them from the agony of Kuwabara's sharp yells.

" Welcome." The creature said , his stony voice rumbling through out the room. Kit whimpered from the sound suddenly hands covered her ears that weren't her own. She glanced up to see Hiei covering her ears for her, she felt the blush from earlier return full force.

" what the hell is that?" Kuwabara asked loudly, though thanks to Hiei , Kit could hear his voice very quietly, something for which she was extremely thank full for.

" I am Genbu , the stone beast. I am the strongest of the four saint beasts and I will crush you all." The giant stone monster said, Kit raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn't feel like the strongest.

" behind me is the only stair way up. Defeat me or become ashes." he raised his long stony tail and smashed it into the ground making it crack slightly. " either way it will not be easy for you to defeat me…. In fact I doubt you could do it."

" Urameshi he's a talking rock, how are we supposed to fight a talking rock?" Kuwabara asked. Kit stared at him starting to wonder not for the first time how truly stupid Kuwabara was. 

" I'll fight him." Kurama said calmly stepping forward. 

" Kurama?" Yuusuke asked blinking. 

" We don't know his strengths or weaknesses , it would be ill advised for us to all fight him." Kurama said as he began walking forward more,

" You sure." Yuusuke asked again and he nodded,

" You're underestimating him." Hiei said suddenly, Kit glanced back up at him.

" Do you want to know why I chose him for a partner? It's because I didn't want him as my enemy. He's even more cut throat then I am when it comes to battle."

" This looks like it'll be interesting then." Kit said her eyes shining with excitement.

" Blood luster." Kuwabara muttered insulting her, something in her eyes flashed.

" I enjoy fighting and I won't deny it Baka. Drawing blood does happen in battles, but doing so isn't something I crave for, and I prefer not to kill unless it's absolutely necessary. Sadistic? Yes. Pyro? Hell yeah there's no way I'm denying that. But a blood luster? I am most defiantly not." She napped coldly. The orange haired idiot looked shock, she'd gotten angry and lost her temper with him hundreds of time, but that was the first time she had ever gotten truly angry with him.

Hiei was looking down at her softly , he had removed his hands from his ears thinking it wouldn't be need. Her attention was else ware however. Kit frowned deeply again, she could feel that magic aura getting closer and closer. 

" HEY STONE MAN IS DOING SOMETHING FREAKY WITH HIS TAIL." her attention snapped back to the battle at Yuusuke's yell. If possible her frown increased as she saw Genbu's tail going into the ground. She really hoped this battle ended before the person who owned that magic signature got there.

Genbu's tail started to come up from the ground and behind Kurama, who jumped to dodge it. The tail had managed to get a powerful hit at Kurama's side. Kit couldn't but wince, she knew that had to hurt. 

"This entire room and my body are stone, so basically I am this entire room." Genbu said giving his equivalent of a smirk.

" KURAMA!! Are you okay?" Yuusuke half yelled.

" Yes it's only a minor scratch , he merely caught me off guard." The tall redhead said holding his side. 

" You won't be able to bluff for long , the real fight starts now." Genbu said now his entire body going into the floor. 

Kit blinked rapidly and rubbed her eyes not sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"What the hell is going on?" Kuwabara asked looking confused. The little redhead hanyou sighed wishing he could learn to ask in another way. She frowned suddenly feeling the magic signature clearly but still not knowing whom it was. She growled trying to search her memory for who it could be.

~pay attention~ Hiei's voice said suddenly into her head, how she kept calm at that she didn't know.

~ I didn't know you were a telepathic?~ she asked back knowing she was supervised and sounded it but not really caring.. ~ guess I do know~

~ yes…. What's bothering you; I can tell it's not the saint beasts~ He asked. She gave a dark sigh.

~ There 's a pretty strong magic signature coming towards us, from the exact same direction that we came. It's familiar to me, I have fought the person who it belongs to before I'm sure of it , and if it is the person I think it is. I'll be in deep shit.~ She explained.

~ you mean we don't you?~

" no I mean me. This person is coming after me, on another attempt to end my life. I will not involve anybody who does not need to be. I have to deal with it on my own.~

~ If you get badly injured in taking care of this person it is our business. I… we need you unarmed. An uninjured mage is by far more useful then an injured one.~

She looked up at him her eyes wide .

~ … concentrate on the battle at hand first , we'll deal with the other problem when it arrives .~

~ thank you Hiei~ Kit felt him close their connection , she turned to watch as Kurama dodged and landed a bit away from Genbu. 

"You can't fight by purely dodging ." Genbu's voice filled the room.

" I believe you are right Genbu." Kurama said standing up to his full height and taking a red rose out of his hair.

" Black roses are prettier." Kit said saying the first thing that came to her mind, getting her strange looks from the baka and her cousin " I forgot why I never say the first things that come to my mind, I just remembered why." She muttered darkly.

" _Rose Whip_." Kurama yelled the in his hand turning into a long thorny green whip, rose petals almost seeming to rain down on him

" I don't like it very much…. It's to girly." Kuwabara muttered and Yuusuke laughed.

" Oh? And what do you him to be ? A touch guy like you who obsesses over kittens." Yuusuke said grinning and teasing at him. Kit couldn't stop herself from shuddering and resisted another urge to hid behind something.

" What will you do with a whip? You don't even know where I am." Genbu's voice said , kit glanced around her eyes resting on the ceiling. " I do." she muttered.

" Then attack me when you like," Kurama said calmly. Kit almost jumped three feet in the air when she heard Hiei's voice whisper into her ear.

"where is he?" he asked. She calmed herself down before she answered.

"The ceiling. I f you look closely there are extra stones there and I can feel extra stone energy. Don't ask it's something to do with my magic." She whispered back and nodded, Kit's eyes were locked on the ceiling as were Hiei's. Kurama had caught on as well, his own eyes locking onto the ceiling, he lashed out with his whip the second Genbu came out.

" That's his skill, the thorns on his whip could cut through solid steel." Hiei explained calmly. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at him surprised.

Kit listened carefully as Kurama used his rose whiplash* and explained to the now cut up Genbu how he'd found him using his sent.

~ Good way of using your noise in battle.~ Kit opened a telepathic connection with Hiei trying to desperately keep her mind off what was worrying her.

~…yes….. Your worried.~ His reply was calm though there seemed to be slight annoyance in it as well.

~ Gomen…..how did you?~

~ your babbling nonsense and your having a hard time paying attention. …. Your thoughts are very very unguarded right now. ~

~ You can read minds?~

~ some yes… weak minded humans and unguarded thoughts~

~ so weak humans and mostly idiots. I don't know how to guard my thoughts , my sensei didn't feel like going over it with me, she said I was to stressed out to ever be able to guard my thoughts.~

~ bah….nonsense. If your stressed that's all the more reason for you to be guarding and hiding them. You need to learn….~ 

Kit found herself blushing slightly, she sighed wondering what was wrong with her and why she was suddenly blushing so much. Her attention suddenly snapped back to the battle , which had almost ended. He threw a red stone forward and cut it into several pieces completely destroying Genbu. Kurama half collapsed on the ground holding his side in pain. Yuusuke and Kuwabara ran up to him first followed by Kit and Hiei. 

" Kurama are you okay ?" Yuusuke asked as Kit knelt beside him. 

" I'm sorry Yuusuke." Kurama muttered letting the small dark mage take a closer look at his injury She frowned and then stood up.

" It's not that serious, he'll be able to walk but he won't be able to fight for a while….." She said trailing off suddenly looking pale. She was also not looking at them at all she was looking past Hiei at the person ho had just entered the room.

Hiei looked at her oddly and looked to where she was as did Yuusuke. Hiei gave the persona look of annoyance while Yuusuke looked shocked scared and mortified.

" SHIT… I was afraid it was you." Kit cursed softly. The person was a tall girl who looked to be 15 but no older. Her long hair ran down her very scantily clad body to at least her knees. her hair was a bright shade of pink, a color that would blind most, her slanted eyes were a deep shade of teal. Her clothes as few as they were the same color as her hair as was her cloak. 

" damn it I was right." Kit sighed looking annoyed and bothered. The pink haired girl broke into loud obnoxious laughter she then grinned at Kit evilly. 

" I have finally found you Kurakaze." She said her voice a very high annoying tone. 

" Kurakaze?" Kurama asked weakly standing up, Kit sighed and nodded.

" I'm a mage so I have to names . My mage name is Kurakaze Midori. " she explained then looked to the pink haired girl. 

" Kylith I don't suppose… you could come back and bug me another less bothersome time?" She asked the woman known as Kylith gave a short laugh. 

" I've come to kill you Kurakaze-chan… of course I won't not try." She said mockingly. Kit glared at her in irritation and summoned her naginata with a flick of her wrist. 

" annoying necromancer." She muttered walking forward. She slowed down when she heard Hiei's voice in her head.

~ don't do anything foolish~ She snorted as if to say like that's gonna happen. Emerald green eyes glared back at deep teal eyes. The mages glaring fiercely at each other. Kylith drew a katana barely holding the blade correctly.

" Yuusuke who is that woman?" Kurama asked finally after staring at the woman long and hard. 

" old rival of Kit's. She's follows Kit everywhere unfortunately. This battle is probably going to get bloody." Yuusuke muttered darkly.

" Why do you say that?"

"Because they have yet to have a battle end peacefully without one or both of them bleeding badly."

Kurama sighed and had a look on his face that said oh dear. Kylith charged at Kit trying to injure her with the sword, the little hanyou easily dodged each of the attacks. Kylith glared at her and threw the blade to the side.

Yuusuke was staring wide eyed at Kylith. " DAMN my swordsmanship is better then that. I can at least hold the thing the correct way." 

An odd dead white aura appeared around Kylith's scantily clad form, an odd white fireball appearing in her hand, she smiled and threw it with great force at Kit who barely managed to dodge. The fireball lightly scraped her shoulder, Kit winced slightly in pain. Kylith took something out of her cloak, a something that turned out to be a completely black dagger. The necromancer smiled sending her magic into to the dagger.

Kit couldn't help but give small scream of pain as daggers appeared all around her in a circle and flew at her at a speed that she couldn't possibly block. Yusuke closed his eyes not really wanting to see this. Hiei and Kurama both wore serious frowns of worry, and Kuwabara looked scared and worried. Kit gave a sharp yelp of surprise as several of the daggers caught on her shirt ripping the front open over her chest. The daggers had ripped clean through her breast band and had given anybody looking a rather good view of the young girl's chest. Kit blushed brightly immediately covering herself, her face looking as if it were on fire. She winced as the daggers continued attacking her several digging into her arms and legs, more creating cuts on her face and neck. She gritted her teeth and decided to deal with what show her male companions got later. She grabbed several of the daggers in her hands, ignoring the sharp pain the magiked weapons sent through her arms and hands. She closed her eyes and forced her own magic energy into the daggers stopping them from attacking her for a few brief seconds. She flipped backwards catching her naginata and spinning it was one would normally do a staff, sending the daggers flying away from her and back towards Kylith. The pinked haired mage gave a look of disgust and snapped her fingers the daggers turned to ashes. Kit pressed her hands together almost as if she were praying then opened them her palms flat , a slight misty dragon forming between them.

Hiei raised an eyebrow looking at her in extreme interest, his face slightly red from blushing. He was the only one still watching the fight. Yuusuke had tackled Kuwabara and was holding his head down to keep him from seeing anything and Kurama had politely turned his head away.

" DAMN BITCH." Kylith snarled forming to pink balls of light in her hands.

" _I can't be a bitch if I am half neko youkai now can I_." Kit's voice came out soft and windy, the dragon turning green and black and slowly more solid.

The necromancer snarled something at her and then threw the pink balls of magic at her they turned into large blades of magic as they dug deep into Kit's stomach and right arm. Kit closed her eyes tightly, wincing as her arm broke soundly and blood poured out soaking her sleeve and the remains of her shirt with blood. She continued the spell though into the dragon in her palms was solid, black and green energy poured off her body, she let her arms fall the dragon still in her palms, blood from her arm pouring down into the spell. Kit raised her arms and then held them out again.

" _Dragon Tempest_." her voice was barely as the dragon suddenly sprung to life and slammed into Kylith making the necromancers scream in pain. Kit stepped backward gasping in pain from her injuries. She cursed softly holding her stomach in pain, she took off the remains of her shirt and ripped them into bandages . She wrapped part of the rough bandages around her bleeding stomach to keep blood loss and then wrapped the rest around her chest. She glanced back at Hiei and noticed he was the only one watching, she looked down to the floor her face a deeper red then that of her hair. Kit made a gesture with her hand the dragon disappearing into thing air. Kylith have been knocked out cold. 

Kit looked in that direction and gave a sigh of relief and then fell to her knees in pain. Blood still ran freely down her arms and legs, and face, though the most blood ran down her right injured arm. Her rough bandages around her stomach already soaked in blood. Hiei cursed very softly and ran over to her followed by Kurama who had noticed her collapse.

" Kit-san Daijoubu ka? Kurama asked worriedly as Hiei knelt down to take a closer look at her arm.

" I'm fine." She smiled weakly. " What about your injuries?"

Kurama smiled. " I'll be fine, my injuries are very little compared to yours." 

Kit opened her mouth to argue but Hiei interrupted her before she could say anything.

" Her arm has been severally injured, I'm amazed it's not broken. Her stomach injury looks almost worse." Hiei said gently probing her arm, Kit tried desperately not to wince when he did , it hurt a lot.  
  
" I can heal a bit of my stomach wound." She muttered softly. She placed her hands over the bandage and forced wind energy into her body, the wound healed a slight bit. She tried to stand up and fell back to the ground, Hiei easily catching her with one arm.

" I'm fine ." she said almost half passing out where she was.

" You're lying." Yuusuke snapped as he walked over to them with Kuwabara in tow. " You're bleeding badly and you're exhausted from using to much magic."

" I just need rest, the bleeding has stopped already." She wasn't lying about that, she had stopped bleeding out of her arm, stomach and other numerous cuts and scrapes. 

" Some one will have to carry her." Kurama said still looking worried.

" I'll do it." Hiei said quickly. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at him.

" It makes the most sense." Kurama said looking to them.

Yuusuke nodded and lifted Kit up and wait for Hiei to stand up before helped her onto his back. She blushed brightly as Hiei wrapped his strong arms around her legs to support her . She laid her head on his shoulder , lightly holding onto his cloak with her left hand, her right one still in far to much pain to really be moved. She slowly closed her eyes and let the darkness take her as she fell into a deep sleep. Hiei glanced down at her sleeping face, a light blush on his face. He smiled very quickly and began walking towards the stairs along with Kurama, 

" Shouldn't we grab Kit's naginata?" Kurama asked Yuusuke as they headed towards the stairs. The black haired boy shook his head.

" No it usually dispels it self when she lets it fall to the floor. See." Yuusuke gestured to the room , there was no naginata to be seen in the entire room.

" So when she was in battle earlier?"

" The magic on the naginata can tell when she'll need it and when she won't. I think, I've never really bothered to ask..

Kurama glanced back at Kylith's unconscious body. " Should we just leave her there?"  
  
" Sure why not?" Yuusuke followed Hiei and Kuwabara up the stairs. Kurama nodded and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Dragon of Ice

Chapter 4: Dragon of Ice

Couplings: Hiei x oc, Kurama x oc, Yuusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina.

Warnings: Cursing, violence, romance, some sexual scenes in later chapters ( one would normally thing that would be included in romance and the R rating but oh well) Randomness and insanity, adding of fantasy element, and adding of original characters. MUCH KUWABARA BASHING.

Flamers: I accept helpful criticism; anything else will be torn apart and feed to my kitties.

Disclaimer: I no own yyh so you no sue.

Please ask me for permission if you would like to use Kit or any of the other original characters. Also please ask if you want to use any of my concepts (dark shaemans, chaos mages.. ect). I'll more than likely say yes, but I would like credit for my ideas.

Special Thanks to Kat Reverie and Ocaria Iel

{ } -telepathic thoughts

Also I have a beta-er now, so thanks goes to A Little Bit Disturbed for fixing all my huge grammar issues each chapter.

Also and Sorry about taking so long to get this done, I'm not going to give reasons per say why or give promises for the next update, because quite frankly I hate breaking promises and that's all I end up doing when I promise certain dates for updates.

The tiny, crimson-haired girl let out a small groan, then slowly opened her eyes to the not-very-bright surroundings. Kit still felt as if she could use more sleep, but that was a common feeling for her; a common feeling and a need she rarely, if ever, listened to. There was still a great deal of pain in her arm, something that might become an issue later if she was required to fight, and she had a VERY strong feeling that she would need to fight again.

She glimpsed ahead of her, not quite sure of what her head was resting on and still too tired to notice. Ahead of whoever was carrying her was her dear cousin and Kuwabara arguing about something entirely pointless that Koneko couldn't have cared less about. It was stupid and knowing those two it was probably to a point, perverted.

"Still tired?" Hiei's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She raised her head, the realization that she had been resting it on his shoulder finally coming to her. She considered answering him honestly. Telling him no, she was still tired as all hell and wanted to go back to sleep, was extremely tempting, but the thought of Kuwabara teasing her about being useless, and her own stubbornness and pride caused her to be dishonest.

"No." He looked down at her non-believingly, but with as bad as she had lied, even Kuwabara wouldn't have believed her. "I'm awake enough to be able to handle myself in battle, and I've had enough sleep to last me until I get back to Ningenkai. "

"I should put you down then." She blinked rapidly, it registered then that Hiei was carrying her on his back, and probably had been doing so for a while. She silently began to wonder if she was heavy. He must have read her mind, for he answered that question almost immediately.

"You hardly weigh anything." There was a tone in his voice that said he hadn't believed that people could weigh as little as she did. "But carrying you will become an issue if I have to fight."

"Uh..yeah...putting down is good," she stumbled over her words, almost choking on each one for some strange reason. There was also a peculiar blush covering her face, and she had no clue why. She almost jumped when she heard Kurama clear his throat. He had been behind them the entire time, but even with her enhanced senses, she didn't even realize that he was there until he had purposefully made noise. For a second, she wondered if it was because of her lack of energy or another reason that she didn't pick up on.

"Yuusuke? Kuwabara?" The two boys turned to face them. "Kit is awake."

"Stupid pip-squeak. You slept a long time," Kuwabara growled and glared at her. She returned the glare with her fierce, emerald green eyes.

"Screw you too, Kuwabaka. I'm far more useful than you. At least at my weakest I can still fight better then you," she said, carefully getting off Hiei's back and standing on her own two feet. She was surprised to find that she could keep herself upright. A few minutes ago Kit had felt number then numb. Perhaps the nap had actually done something good, for once.

"Watch your mouth, brat." He looked very proud of himself about something. Kit didn't even bother to ask what that something was, she knew from experience with 'the moron' that he would tell her anyway. "While you were sleeping your life away, I the great Kuwabara, destroyed a St. Beast."

She smiled sweetly, and it was a very sarcastically fake, sweet smile at that. "Oh, how wonderful! Would you like a cookie?" She paused when she noticed that he was not wearing a shirt and barely managed to repress the shudder she got at the disturbing sight. Then she noticed the large scratches across his chest. "And besides, from the look of you (not that you normally look any better, of course) you had a very hard time of destroying that particular St. Beast."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!" he snarled at her.

"Make me, moron!" Was the equally harsh reply he got back. The tall ningen glared down at the tiny hanyou, who glared back with much more ferocity.

"Kit-san and Kuwabara-san," Kurama's voice finally reached the two arguing combatants. He'd probably been calling them for several minutes but neither had noticed. "Perhaps we should work together on defeating the rest of the beasts and then you may continue your argument."

"Good point, Kurama." Yuusuke agreed and shuddered when Kit turned her glare to him. "I forgot what a scary person Kit is when she wakes up. Kuwabara, hurry up and find that door."

"I already found it, Urameshi. I would have told you if the pipsqueak hadn't of interrupted." He crossed his arms. "It's the second door from the right."

"I suppose you have a small use, then." The small hanyou clearly was being mean and sarcastic with the comment.

"We don't even know if it's the right door, it could be a trap." Hiei finally said something, having been quiet through out the argument.

"Listen, RUNT!!!" Kit rolled her eyes as she recognized Kuwabara going into one of his speeches...one of his very bad speeches. "You're just going to have to trust me this time. I know there's something big behind this door; something evil..something scary," he slowly pressed his hand on the door, opening it very slowly, but then ruining his moment of grave seriousness when he screamed very loudly and girl-ishly.

Everyone sweat-dropped heavily when they saw a tiny, gray mouse looking up at the very large ningen.

"Kuwabara, it's a mouse," Kit said dryly and then brightened up.

"I HATE MICE!!!"

"It's a mouse."

"But look at it! It's terrifying!" The mouse squeaked and looked up at him.

"I think it's kind of cute, actually." She commented as the mouse scurried off.

"CUTE?!! THAT MONSTER WAS NOT CUTE!!!" he yelled. "What the hell! Are you insane?!"

"You can't not have just noticed," both Yuusuke and Kit replied, sarcasm dripping from their voices.

"Look, baka! Let's just go." She shook her head. "Honestly! Being afraid of mice!" she could be heard muttering as she walked through the door.

Kit followed behind the rest of their little group as they walked into the next room. They had been through the pathway Kuwabara had chosen without any trouble and had thus entered the next room, where Kurama had indicated there was another Saint Beast lurking. The problem she was having was that she couldn't see him. She looked around carefully, her cat eyes looking for any subtle movements, but all that she could see was the mist caused by the complete and utter coldness of this room.

"HEY!!! SAINT BEAST!!! SHOW YOUR SELF!!!" One could always count on Yuusuke to yell those kinds of things while almost everybody else was on their guard. This time it actually worked.

The cold mist disappeared, replaced by a tall youkai with blue skin who stepped forward. She couldn't help but be amused by his clothing. Blue dragons were practically sculpted on them.

Then she stopped thinking and looked around wildly. Koneko acknowledged Kurama verifying the tall youkai as Seiryu, but there was something else, something coming towards them from behind. Hiei must have noticed her looking around wildly for in the next instant his telepathic voice filled her head.

What's wrong? She frowned deeply.

I can feel a weakened youki heading towards us. From behind she replied quickly.

"It seems we have an unwanted guest." Seiryu's cold voice snapped her attention back to him and then the door was thrown open behind them. Kit turned to look at what had entered and her eyes were met with the sight of a very large, very singed, furry neko youkai.

"BYAKKO!!" Kuwabara yelled, identifying him for her. He must have been the St. Beast that the idiot had 'destroyed'.

"Seiryu..help me...please," the giant cat pleaded, while his ally regarded him with coldness.

"Mato torei-ken." Kit's eyes flew open as she watched him punch and freeze the giant tiger, then killing him with a single kick. She tried to say something, but found she was speechless. She had never really seen someone treat their allies with such coldness and cruelty. They were fighting on the same side, it just didn't make sense,

"You rotten, fucking bastard!!" She mentally thanked her cousin for voicing her opinion along with his. "How the hell could you do that to your own friend!"

"Byakko was merely a weapon and a pathetic one, at that. He was of no more use to us, so I disposed of him." He even smiled while he said this. Kit gritted her teeth, her hands clenched into fists tightly enough the her knuckles were turning white. Her eyes had small black flecks swimming in them.

{Calm } Hiei's voice snapped her out of it, her eyes returning to their normal brilliant green shade as she finally became aware of what was going on around her. She hadn't even noticed herself falling to a trance. Had the trance been completed, her magic might have taken over. She shuddered again; things would have taken a bad turn if that had happened.

"Yuusuke, control yourself. Save your anger for their leader." Hiei stepped forward, his crimson eyes calm. "I'll take this one."

"Uh sure." Kit watched as her cousin gave a little nod. He was an idiot, but he was smart enough to see that Hiei was going to fight Seiryu whether he agreed or not and had wisely chosen not to get in the way.

"So you are first, Hiei. A pity." Hiei ignored the youkai's words, grabbing his cloak by the neck, then throwing it off and over Byakko's frozen head. "Odd. I expected you to be ruthless, like any decent youkai should be."

"This is interesting." Kit looked up at Kurama.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Hiei. Well he's just as Seiryu said; ruthless or he was." He gave her an odd smile. "But it seems as of he's...upset by Seiryu's actions." She looked back towards Hiei and the back to Kurama.

"I would describe that more as pissed off than upset," she commented and turned her attention the fight.

"I'll crush you, little one." Seiryu smirked, then put forth his hand. Hiei's hand went behind his back where his katana was sheathed, which he wrapped around the hilt securely. "DIE!!"

"HOLY SHIT!!" Kuwabara said, as seconds later Seiryu fell to the ground in pieces. Kurama just gave a simple smile. The small hanyou that was standing beside him only shook her head at Kuwabara.

"SUGOI!!" Yuusuke said. "That was amazing! I wish I could kill things that fast."

"How many times did you cut him Hiei?" Kurama asked him, smiling as he walked over to where Hiei was, Yuusuke and Kit following him.

"Only sixteen."

"Damn! I only counted about eight or so…. Hey Kit did you catch all of them?" Yuusuke asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I only saw a few more than you," she admitted and smiled at Hiei. "You're pretty fast. Faster then most of the warriors I've met, in fact." He looked at her oddly, and it must have meant something because a low growl omitted from Yuusuke's throat.

"This is not good. Next time I fight you I'm screwed." He tried desperately to change the subject.

"Perhaps." Hiei looked away from Kit and walked off to retrieve his cloak.

"That's weird. I was sure he'd have agreed." Yuusuke watched him walk off.

"He's going through a tricky change. I think he's beginning to like you, Yuusuke," Kurama said, an odd smile on his face. "And you too, of course, Kit. I think perhaps in more ways than just one."

"Huh?" The small hanyou stared at him in complete confusion.

Tadasuke rubbed his swore head with his hand. "OOOUUUCHH!!! I don't like the Ningenkai. Too many random girls hitting people," he muttered to himself. "I don't even know how long I've been out cold for and I still haven't found Kit." He had been wandering around Tokyo forever. He had utterly no clue where he was, but at that moment the only thing he wanted to concentrate on was finding a bagel. He was hungry and he really wanted a bagel! But he knew had to find Kit first. An old friend's safety was far more important then a bagel. He stopped outside a school.

"So this is a ningen school, huh?" he scratched his head and winced. Something else caught his very easily distracted line of sight. A large group of people were heading towards the school, and all of them had the most peculiar blue colored skin.

"I thought only some youkai had that shade of blue skin," he murmured to himself, trying to think, which was hard especially for him. He was jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of a scream. He looked and noticed the blue-haired girl who had hit him with the shiny baseball bat swinging it desperately as another group of the strange blue skinned ningen's attacked her. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand gun, aiming it at the ground, then shooting. One of them jumped and look towards him with an angry look; but then again, they all looked rather angry.

"HEY, GIRL!!! RUN!!!" he yelled at her. He was rather surprised when she ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

"You can't shoot them!" she said, causing him to pale. She must have seen the magic of his bullets which meant that she wasn't a normal human.

"Why not? They're attacking, aren't they?" he asked, thinking it was the obvious answer. Then he realized they were heading away from him and towards the school.

"Where are they going?" the blue haired girl asked, her pink-violet eyes confused. He was confused too. He shrugged causing her to look up at him; her eyes went wide when she noticed his dark skin and pointed ears.

"Wait a second! You're a dark elf! No wonder you aren't infected by them!!" she exclaimed loudly. He blinked for several minutes, trying to understand.

"HUH?!"

"Guess you really don't know what's going on, do you?"

"No clue."

"First off, what's your name?"

"Tadasuke, Tsuchirei Tadasuke."

"Tadasuke, come with me and I'll explain, but I need your help." He nodded, agreeing.

"Sure I guess." He scratched his head again and followed the girl as she ran into the building.

"Wait a second. What's your name?" he asked, running after her.

"Botan," she called back.

Kuwabara stopped in his tracks almost causing Kit to run into him.

"What the hell are you doing, baka?!!" she yelled, almost losing her balance on the stairs.

"I just got a strange feeling," he whispered.

"What do you mean, Kuwabara?" Yuusuke looked back at them.

"I don't know. I think something bad is happening in the Ningenkai," the large idiot replied, making Koneko freeze in her tracks. She had no idea how long they had been there, and there was no way to tell what could be happening back home. Her thoughts traveled and she cursed at the same time as Yuusuke.

"Keiko…" he whispered after he had finished cursing.

"Let's hurry, Yuusuke. We're almost there," Hiei suggested, looking back and forth between the two cousins, who nodded.


End file.
